Hidden from the Rest
by Ginakabina
Summary: Jellylorum is just a kitten. Gus is just a full grown tom who is taking advantage of her.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is the first chapter of : Hidden From the Rest

The young tabby kitten gawked dreamily at the older tom, he was strong, flexible and such a good actor! He could just sing all day if he had too.

" Jelly, come one go talk to him go talk to Skimbleshanks…" Jennyanydots teasingly purred.

Jellylorum rolled her eyes " Jenny.."

That moment the brown tabby kit bounced into Jenny and Jelly " Whats going on?"

The future Gumbie smiled " Jellylorum was getting ready to talk to you!"

Skimbleshanks grinned at his sister then at Jelly " What are ya gonna talk to me about.. Jelly?" His glass green eyes twinkled.

" Well Jelly here has a huge crush on you! She stares at you day and night!" Jennyanydots blurted

The future Railway cat purred " Is this true Miss Jelly, you have a crush on me?"

Jellylorum looked away from the two kittens, instead she stared at the fine, beautiful OLDER tom. Gus The Theater cat, who nervously smiled at her.. Jellylorum almost had a heart spasm! She felt Skimbleshanks paw on her shoulder. She turned around and hissed.

" Get away from me! I don't like you!"

Skimbleshanks awkwardly itched his ear…

The tabby kitten got up and stalked toward Gus. She was right behind him, she couldn't resist it she sniffed his fur.. It smelt so groomed and sweet and a bit tangy. He quickly turned around.

" How may I help you, Miss Jellylorum?" He puffed.

She stuttered " Oh nothing.. I was just wondering if you could meet me tonight under the Jellicle Moon? About Midnight?"

Gus pet her soft fur on her hips pinching her buttocks, seductively " Well sure.."

A adult beautiful queen stared at them from across the Junkyard her eyes furious This cat was Grizabella, the Glamour Cat. Gus's girlfriend.

That Night: Midnight

Jellylorum stood in the middle of the Junkyard, nervously she tapped her foot..Suddenly, her prince, Gus came sauntering out of the garbage and purred

" Miss Jelly, do you know how long I've waited for you to ask me out?"

Jellylorum smiled big " Well I hope a long time ..I really like you."

The Theater Cat laughed " Well I really like you too. I don't like you. I love you!"

At that moment Jellylorum almost fainted. Gus didn't feel any feelings for Jellylorum. Just an easy kitten. He could totally show her a good time. Its not like this was his first time with a kit. Although this would be Jellylorum's first time with a tom.

Gus guided her paw toward his abdomen, she went along, he rolled her paw downer. To his "junk" The young kitten squealed with excitement. Gus slowly grabbed her scruff and got on top of her, gently.

After them mating, Jellylorum gasped " Oh my Gus thank you for being do nice to me tonight! I'm sure I won't forget it!"

Gus smiled " Oh you know I wont forget it either!"

The tabby kitten strolled off to her den. Gus exhaled, that kit was crazy about her. Too bad she didn't know what was good for her. Gus shook his head at the kitten's dumbness.

Two Days Later:

Jellylorum rolled over on her bed and felt her stomach gurgle .It wasn't a second later that she vomited on her bed.

Jellylorum didn't know it then but, She was pregnant.


	2. Grizabella's Anger

Chapter 2 of : Hidden From the Rest.

* * *

Gus turned over in his fluffy furry bed. On the other side was a fluffy ginger red cat. She had no name just a sexy body. Gus kissed her on her fuzzy pink nose, he yawned and looked at his clock which read 8:15 am.

" Oh, Baby you gotta go! I have to get ready and go to my audition!"

The queen purred " You already know you have the job. Why go to an audition?"

Gus got out of bed and strolled out the door and hissed " You better not be here when I get back. Grizabella might be back."

No named queen growled " Oh, Grizabella's foot!"

The Theater cat ignored the comment and went down the street. Leaving the ginger queen alone in his den. But he didn't care. He was The sexiest cat on the town. He could get any queen he wanted. And he did.

Back at the Jellicle Junkyard, the young Jellylorum slowly walked toward the Medicine cat den. She stared at Jennyanydots flirting Bustopher Jones. Skimbleshanks annoying Deuteronomy, whose father was Old Numbers. Jellylorum sighed and knocked on the door. The gray, almost blue, queen stepped out.

" Well. Miss Jelly, another toothache?"

Jellylorum shook her head " I don't feel well."

The medicine cat, Grizabella's sister, purred " Come on in..Sit down on my chair."

The young kitten did as she was told and stuttered " Well. I keep vomiting."

Grizabella's sister did an exam on her. She prodded and pricked. She finally asked " Jellylorum, have you been sexually intimate with any toms? Like older toms. Skimble and Bustopher are much to young."

Jellylorum nervously smiled " No.. not that I know of." She lied. She flat out lied.

The medicine cat purred " Well. Your pregnant."

" That's impossible.. I'm too young." She lied again.

" Actually no it isn't. Either you sat on something nasty. Or you're lying to me."

She shook her head and cried " I would NEVER lie to an adult!" She sobbed. " I'm lying to you!"

The queen put one paw on her leg " Now, Now whose the Father?"

" Gus." Jellylorum weakly said. " It was a few days ago." The young kit couldn't take it anymore! She ran out of the den and out to the street to find Gus.

She was stopped by someone. Someone important. Grizabella.

" What you doing with MY man?" The beautiful gray queen hissed.

" Yo.. Man?" Jellylorum innocently smiled with tears down her face.

" You act like I didn't see you with him a few nights ago? Yeah that's right I saw you fucking him, you slut! Why are you crying! I haven't done anything to you, yet!" The Glamour Cat growled.

The young tabby kit simply punched Grizabella in her face as hard as she could. Surprisingly, the gray queen got knocked out. She quickly scurried off to find her Baby's Daddy.

The young tabby looked high and low. But finally found him, with his arm around a black queen.

She gasped. She ran toward him and yowled.

" How Dare you! Get this slut away from you! I gotta tell you something!"

Gus shooed the black queen away. " What is it!"

" I'm, I'm Pregnant. And its yours." she whispered.

" WHAT! Your too young! Wait are you sure?" He hissed.

" Grizabella's sister, the medicine cat, told me…" She stuttered.

" You know we'll have to kill her, right?" Gus growled.

" What! Why!" The kitten asked.

" Well, I don't want my image destroyed, because of YOU!" he hissed.

" You mean, I will have to kill her?" Jellylorum sobbed.

" No. I'll get Growltiger to do it." He smirked. Jellylorum looked dumbfounded, he explained " Growltiger is a gangsta. He'll put out a hit."

* * *

Yeah. You gotta remember REVIEW!


	3. The Hit

Yes, x-StageSTARR-x.. it was the same chapters.. I feel dumb..

Thank you for the FIRST review and Thank you for liking it so much! :)

* * *

Chapter 3: Hidden From the Rest

* * *

Growltiger sharpened his knife on the wall. It made a horrible ear splitting sound.

His mate Griddlebone hissed " Stop it Tiggy!"

Growltiger growled back " Don't call me TIGGY!"

The fluffy white Persian smiled " Okay. Growly." She chuckled.

The gangsta cat ignored her. The door flew open letting the chill wind in.

Growltiger yowled " Who is it!"

It was Gus: The Theater Cat and a young tabby kitten.

" Well, if it isn't my main man Gus!" Growltiger smiled.

Gus wasn't playful or friendly he simply said " I need you to put out a hit. Its urgent"

Griddlebone cocked her fluffy head " Who is the kit? Is she a snitch?"

" No, She. She is my.. Special friend." Gus nervously smiled.

" Who do you need a hit on?" Growltiger grinned from ear to ear.

" The Medicine Cat. Grizabella's sister." The Theater Cat whispered.

" What the cat has no name?" Griddlebone cackled

"She keeps it anonymous." Jellylorum whispered

" What is YOUR name?" Growltiger hissed at the young kitten

" Jelly, Jellylorum." the tabby kitten nervously smiled.

Growltiger whispered in Gus's ear " Why do you want a hit?"

Gus stuttered "I ,I got her pregnant!" He cried, as if on cue. Probably was on cue.

"We'll do it. Only for you. We wont tell nobody." Growltiger shrieked.

The two mafia gangstas shooed Jellylorum and Gus away.

"Why does he want us to kill that medicne cat?" Griddlebone curiously asked.

" He got that kit pregnant. And she knows." Growltiger meowed.

"We'll go it tonight. At about two .We'll bring those heathen Chinese as well We wont have to get our hands dirty.. " Griddlebone puffed out her white fluffy coat.

Growltiger smiled " Dear, We already got a hit on her. By her own sister. Grizabella. We'll just send the two of them." They both cackled a miserable laugh.

* * *

That Night: About 1: 45 am.

The Medicine Cat neatly put away her utensils. She hummed a tune. Too bad she couldn't dance or sing like the other Jellicles. She sighed and thought about that poor kit Jellylorum… What was that kit going to do. She wasn't going to tell her parents.

" I must tell them." She said aloud.

She heard a knock on her door. She rushed to it. It was her older sister Grizabella .She pushed herself in without asking.

"You know, Cassandra, I got beat in the face by that, hoochie Jellylorum She stole my man!" She screamed.

The medicine cat purred " I am sorry Grizabella"

" Shuddup! And treat my face! Its ugly and scarred! FIX IT!" She commanded.

Cassandra did as she was told and got out her medicine. It was greasy and slick. The humans called it Petroleum Jelly. She rubbed it on Grizabella's face, who in return hissed and stalked out the door.

Cassandra purred pleasantly " You know, Griz, that kitten Jellylorum she is..."

While Cassandra said those words Two Siamese cats stalked in the window and held a red brick in their paw. They got behind the medicine cat and about to knock her in the head Grizabella spoke

" Spit it out CASSANDRA! The hoochie is what!"

"Pre…" Cassandra's vibrant green eyes dazzled for one last time. The tom Siamese slammed her head with the brick.

Grizabella gasped " Thank You. Are you the two Griddlebone sent. "

The female Siamese spoke in a muffled sympathetic voice " What, What was her name?"

" That bitches name was Cassandra." Grizabella hissed.

The female and male cat slinked out the door toward the Jellicle exit.

As they hit the street the female spoke " You know, In honor of our first hit as a couple. When we have a kit. Lets name her Cassandra.."

" I like that name. Cassandra." The tom purred and kissed his mate on her cheek.

* * *

This Cassandra (The medicine cat) is no the same Cassandra from the movie. Just the same name.. :D


	4. The Truth Comes Out

Yay ! Reviews!

Thank you lovey-dovey and Stage-Starr! For reviewing!

This chapter is REALLY short. But explains alot.

* * *

The weeks passed since Cassandra died. Jellylorum's pregnancy was more apparent now. Everyone gawked and gasped as they saw her round tummy. Jelly did the best she could to hide it. She was getting worried for her health. She kept getting these pains in her stomach.

" Gus, everyone is staring. We need to tell people. What if something happens!" The tabby kit squealed

The Theater Cat rolled his sparkling green eyes he grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard " We can't tell NOBODY!, You hear me! NOBODY "

Jellylorum bawled her eyes out as her mate struck her face " Please Stop! Pleasee!"

Gus stopped and walked off. Jelly held her stomach with one paw as it gurgled, cold wet tears ran sown her face. She whimpered. She knew the kit was coming soon, she could just feel it. She had to tell her parents. She slowly staggered to her den. Her mother was busy washing dishes and her father was lying on the couch.

" Hello Jelly, Would you mine setting the table for dinner?" Her mother, Ezramelda, purred

" Mama, I gotta tell you something.." Jellylorum nervously stated. Her father's ears perked up.

" What is it Jelly?" Ezramelda asked

" I'm,…. I'm pregnant."

Her father jumped off the couch and ran over to his daughter. " Your WHAT?"

" Pre, Pregnant?" The tabby stuttered.

" Whos the FATHER?" Her father, Titus, screamed

" I hope to the Everlasting Cat its not that terrible Skimbleshanks!" Her mother hissed.

"No, Its Gus….I wasn't meant to get pregnant.…Or mate with him." Jellylorum sighed

Ezramelda waved her paws in the air " How are we supposed to tell your brothers!"

Jellylorum thought of her older brothers Seymour and Percival.

" Im gonna kick that fancy cat's ass!" Titus yowled as he slammed the door and left to kick Gus's ass.

" Gus is older than Daddy isn't he?" Jelly whispered.

The tabby queen patted her daughter's head silently crying.

" What do you want to do from here?" She asked

" I don't know, Mama, I'm soo young." Jellylorum squinted her eyes. At that moment Jellylorum's older sister Magdalena busted through the door.

" What's wrong with dad?" She asked. " Lemme guess that fatty ate all the food?" She teased.

" Maggie, Jelly's pregnant." Their mother purred sternly.

Magdalena stared at her younger sister for a moment " Your kidding, right?"

The two tabbies did not answer.

" Your not…kidding?"

Jellylorum put a paw on her round stomach " Maggie don't be mad.."

" I'm not mad… Just surprised. That's all. Whose that father?" Her older sister purred.

" Gus, The Theater Cat." Jellylorum stuttered.

"…How'd you get with him….?" Magdalena asked.

" Long Story." The tabby explained.

* * *

Titus grabbed Gus's scruff and slammed him to the sidewalk.

" How DARE you get my lil girl pregnant!" The angry father growled

" I didn't MEAN too!" Gus whimpered.

" You know your little fast ass has to marry her now. Or I'll kill you!" He lifted him up and hissed " I will kill you!"

" Marry Her…Erm…" Gus stuttered.

" Yes, Marry her. No more plays for you. DADDY!" Titus growled.

No more plays! No more shows! No more queens! Oh damn. Gus thought. All because he wanted to mate with a little kit.

He sighed " Yes sir. I will marry your daughter."

Titus slammed his head to the ground before strolling off.

* * *

If you like this you might also like : Drama in the Jellicle Junkyard Parts 1 and 2.

Just Saying.


	5. The Finale

Jellylorum's tabby coat tingled with fear as her father, Titus came in the door. Soon Gus followed behind. She trembled with the fear of what her father would say next. Her father said nothing just glace Gus a look, of hatred.

" Jelly, will you be my mate of marriage?" Gus asked nervously.

Jellylorum cocked her head .Marriage? Her father made him ask that. She knew that already. But she didn't love him as much as she thought she would but her kitten needed its father..

" Yes. Yes I'll be your mate."

Titus bellowed " You must get mated as soon as possible."

Gus rolled his eyes and took Jelly's paw and licked it. They were now mates.

The months passed and Jellylorum grew bigger and bigger. Her pregnancy was more apparent. With no medicine cat Jennyanydots applied for the job, she got the job and she had to go to different places to learn the things to do. Skimbleshanks was now a railway cat and had fallen madly in love with a female railway cat. Bustopher Jones had found himself a family to take care of him. While Jellylorum stayed back home, pregnant. The days were coming closer to the due date. All Gus did was sleep on her couch and flirt with her sister, Magdalena and yell at her brother Seymour. One day when she was laying down and she felt a jolt of water come out of her. It was time.

" GUS! Its time!" She shrieked.

The Theater Cat blinked and pushed her onto the couch. He simply told her to push and ran out the door. Percival came out of his room eating a sandwich, seeing Jellylorum in labor he dropped his sandwich and ran out the door yelling

" Mama, Mama!"

Soon Ezramelda came through the door and kneeled down by the couch..

After many hard hours of pushing. Jellylorum had given birth to a tom kitten.

Asparagus. Brown and white just like his father.

Many years later Jellylorum had given birth to two more toms. Plato and Admetus.

Four years later she gave birth to another tom, Tumblebrutus.

A year later a little queen, Etcetera.

Two years later a little chubby tom, Pouncival.

Jellylorum and Gus live happily ever after…Even though he is older than she.

* * *

I know! Terrible ending! But yeah. **Finished! **

**Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
